Top 10 Best Sonic Songs
Hey everyone! After being away for so long now, I thought it would be a cool idea to do a Top 10 list on what I've been most interested in lately. These days, I've been listening to a lot of music, and I've been most into music from the best and worst Sonic the Hedgehog games. There's something I find really uplifting and exciting about the fast-paced beats and sweet lyrics that makes me look to them for an attitude change for the better. With all the many great songs there are across the titles, however, I found myself wondering which ones were my real favorites and what places each of my runner-ups held. Which brings us to this Top 10 list; I'm going to give you my rankings of my favorite songs from the Sonic series from least to most favorite, and I'm also going to give you a taste of each as I go along! So without further ado, here are, you know, the songs. '#10 Stardust Speedway (Bad Future JP Remix)' The main reason I like this song is simply because it reminds me of the Sonic Generations boss battle with Metal Sonic, which was easily one of the coolest in the game. Metal Sonic is the perfect villain to go up against Sonic, but this song reminds you that the reason Metal Sonic never wins is because he doesn't have the kind of soul that the real Sonic does, and he can therefore never come out on top. Plus, it means he'll always get served with an epic kick in the end! '#9: Sky Sanctuary Zone' As many of you know, I'm a big fan of anything sky-related. But this song...wow. The whole feel of it is just so very inspiring. Kind of renews the feeling that there's definite hope for humanity and all that. Not only that, but it's just so darn catchy! It's exactly the kind of tune you could whistle as you're working even at the dullest job to make you feel better. That combines with its fantastic element of mystery makes it one of the most intriguing songs in Sonic history. #8: Tropical Resort The first time I actually played a level of Sonic Colors, which to this day remains one of my favorite Sonic games by far, I was greeted with this theme. At first I was a little bit thrown off because I was just tossed into the action of the first level, but once I got the controls down, I began to feel comfortable, and it was only made better by how confident this song made me feel. Something about this song just attracts me more than any of the other fantastic songs in the game; I think it really just makes me think of the uniqueness of the whole game, which is the reason I love it so much, and makes me go with the flow. Basically, in my book, a vote for this amazing song is a vote for Sonic Colors''itself, which is why it easily places on my list. '#7: Invincibility Power-up''' I first noticed this when I heard Jirard, the Completionist, talk about the Sonic invincibility theme and how it made you feel like nothing could stop you, and you were just on an infinite winning streak. I personally think that that's what this song was designed for! After hearing this song, I immediately get the conviction that being invincible in Sonic 2 ''is ''way cooler than being invincible in any Super Mario game. All because of this epic theme. '#6: Crisis City' Alright first off, I want to start off by saying Sonic '06 was an OK idea, but it was just done so poorly and it got to the point where it was not only not worth playing, but not worth even trying to play. But Crisis City is just so epic as a level in and of itself; not in terms of gameplay, but in terms of simple, sheer amazement. Despite the fact that you feel a definite sense of dread as the city is falling apart, you feel exhilaration as well with those insane violins in the background and the flying from gap to gap while windows are exploding behind you. The music for the game is what really lends it any credit at all, because it captures the moment flawlessly. '#5: City Escape' Anyone who has two bits' worth of deep knowledge about the Sonic universe knows that at its heart, it's really about freedom; the freedom to do what you want, to not answer to anyone who doesn't deserve it, and the freedom to live in the moment. This is exactly what City Escape symbolizes. It shows a lot about Sonic in the way that it proves no one can tell him what to do, no one can control him, and no one can keep up with him. Not only that, but it also demonstrates his intense willpower and his resolve to stop evil as soon as he finds it. Overall, this song is a great definition of the series as a whole, and is the one that represents the golden age of Sonic the Hedgehog. '#4: Live and Learn' I must say, as far as songs from the Sonic series go, this one is probably the most epic. Sonic Adventure 2 is probably the most beloved Sonic game of all time, and that's due in a great part, at least for many people, to this song. This is historically known as the song that plays when Sonic means serious business, and is about to totally own the bad guys...Supersonic style. Seriously, this is the coolest song to listen to, especially if you're feeling a bit tired, because you will just start rocking out to this intense tune and feeling great. I can honestly say that Live and Learn...is Crush 40's best work by a landslide. '#3: Rooftop Run' I know, I know. Why is a non-lyrical song from the Sonic series up at number three? Well, there is something about this song I just can't get enough of. It makes me feel like I'm outside enjoying life no matter where I am (in fact, the original makes me feel like I'm playing tennis because it really has that Top Spin vibe to it). And the Generations mixes...wow. I've said this more than once in my time, but I think that they're the themes that will play on the best day of my life. They're so uplifting and invigorating; they alone can make an average day great. If you ask me, that deserves the number three spot at least. '#2: Reach for the Stars' Aside from its obvious catchiness, there's a specific reason why I love this song so much; it's a perfect song to be the theme for Sonic Colors, because Colors is famously the game that brought the Sonic series back from the bottom that it was plunged into by Sonic '06 and Sonic Unleashed. It even tells the essential story: Sonic Team knew it was run aground, and acknowledged what it had done; so they decided to stop with the gimmicks, return to the basic pattern, and not give up on the series. In my eyes at least, Reach for the Stars is an uplifting tune that signifies the rebirth of the Sonic series. May it live forever. '#1: His World' As I mentioned earlier, Sonic '06 was admittedly quite horrible because it was rushed. But that doesn't mean that it didn't have any good songs in it, and there's one that stood out to me upon looking back. That song is "His World." I like to think of this song as my own theme song, but it's really Sonic's. What's more, this song defines Sonic very well in my opinion: he's unstoppable, he puts down evil, and does it with an awesome attitude. Also, I really like the integration of rock and classical music elements that this song prides itself on. It makes the entire thing very exciting to listen to. So much so, in fact, that when I really need to get in the zone, I listen to it, and it works. In short, as bad as Sonic '06 was, the main theme is amazing, and in my eyes, it represents my favorite part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, which is Sonic himself. Well, that wraps up another Top 10! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I invite you to share your own opinions on what the best Sonic songs are. Until then, peace, and please check out the rest of The Game Reviews Wiki! Category:Music Category:Top 10 Category:Sonic